Two Different Kinds Of Magic
by xXMoonylightXx
Summary: When a certain Son of the Sea god finds himself lost at night in the unfamiliar streets of London with his girlfriend, they decide to make an unexpected pit-stop. Who knew one night could stir up so much trouble?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly I am not the magnificent J.K Rowling or the hilariously funny Rick Riordan, and much to my dismay, I never will be...**

"Are you sure this is the right address Percy?" The blonde haired girl asked her companion. She stood facing a shabby pub that looked oddly out of place, nested between a bookshop and a record shop, both of which had closed for the night. "This doesn't look like a place Rachel's father would let her stay!"

"I don't know Annabeth," The boy, Percy, replied. He was squinting his eyes, trying to make out the words on the street sign on the other side of the road, "I think we might have taken a wrong turn at some point."

The two of them had been wondering around the streets of London for the past hour, trying to locate the address of the hotel they had been given by their friend Rachel, who had invited the them to stay with her during her holiday in England. The sky had gotten dark very quickly, and the temperature had dropped too. The cold hadn't affected Percy very much but on the other hand Annabeth was freezing, her cheeks had gone red and her lips were turning slightly blue.

"You should have asked for directions back at the airport, when I told you to." Annabeth sighed, "But you're too much of a Seaweed Brain for that..."

"Sorry Wise Girl, but you know that I'm much too manly for that," grinned Percy, though it was replaced with a frown at the sight of Annabeth's slight shivering. He reached out to hold his girlfriend's hand, hoping to warm her up a little, "Why don't we find a place to crash for the night and we'll give Rachel a call in the morning."

They walked inside the pub, hands held tightly. The interior of the place was not much better than the outside. The walls were made of rough stone, all different shades of grey. The wooden furniture was worn out and some of the stairs were missing. The architect in Annabeth shuddered at the designs but she kept the urge to fix the place up inside. The only other people in the pub was the bartender and two boys sitting at one of the tables.

Percy led Annabeth to the empty table next to the only other customers as the bartender hurried up to them. "What can I get you?" The man asked. He was bald and hunched over but the smile on his face was warm and welcoming.

"Hi, um… well can you tell us where we are?" Percy asked, slightly embarrassed. The people next to them had stopped talking and were now staring at the couple.

The bartender chuckled softly, "Americans huh? No wonder I haven't seen you around before. Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron! I'm Tom, the landlord. What can I get you?"

Percy looked at his girlfriend, silently asking her if she wanted anything but she just shook her head and put her head down on the table. After dismissing Tom, he turned backed to Annabeth with worry written all over his face. "Wise girl, are you alright?"

"I'm good. Just a little tired, the empousai pack was a handful and the plane ride was pretty bumpy." Even though she was clearly exhausted, the amusement in her teasing voice was evident.

Percy blushed, "It's not my fault that my dear uncle doesn't know how to be grateful, even after all I've done for him and the rest of them." This caused Annabeth to start laughing and swat her boyfriend on the head.

"Seaweed brain! You're lucky we even survived that flight! I don't know how you've managed to stay alive all these years with all those gods you've managed to anger!" She hissed.

"What can I say, it's a talent." He looked around the room, "I'm going to go get us some water and by the way those guys are staring." With that announcement, Percy stood up and walked over to the bar to order the drinks for the two of them.

Annabeth stayed seated and surveyed the two boys next to them. Obviously embarrassed the fact that they were caught staring, they had hastily returned to their conversation. They were speaking too soft for Annabeth to hear what they were saying, except for a couple of words, "Return… school... war… Hermione… N.E.W.T.S… Auror… " The snippets of the conversation she heard didn't make much sense to her but it sounded as if they were debating something.

Annabeth waited a few more minutes before she decided that these boys were pretty harmless and not actually monsters in disguise (she really hated when that happened, the shock of the transformation still puts her off her game sometimes). She approached their table with caution, hand gripping her hidden dagger in her waistband, even though the rational part of her brain knew that it was highly unlikely for her to get hurt.

Their conversation died out as the two boys noticed her come closer. They both watched her actions warily, unsure on what they should do. One boy reached for something in his back pocket.

She studied the two boys before speaking. The one with his hand in his pocket looked a little bit like Percy. He had the same messy tousled black hair and angular features as Percy but that was where the similarities ended. Instead of Percy's bright sea green eyes, this boy had startling emerald green eyes. He wore round-rimmed glasses and Annabeth could make out the tip of a scar on his forehead, covered by his dark hair. Also unlike Percy who was tanned and muscular from fighting and training in the Long Island sun, this boy was pale and thin.

The other boy had fiery red hair and freckles all over his face. He had blue eyes and a long nose. Even though he was sitting, Annabeth could tell that he had a tall and lanky build.

They were both wearing old-fashioned robes over their T-shirts and jeans. Annabeth wondered if they were some sort of medieval enthusiasts. The sort of people who attended the medieval fairs and owned customised knight armour. "Hi, I'm Annabeth."

They stared at her in silence before exchanging looks with one another. Annabeth knew that they were having a mental conversation, a technique she and Percy had perfected over the years. Finally, the boy with the glasses smiled and replied, "I'm Harry and this is Ron. How can we help you?"

Ron looked like he didn't particularly want to help her but Annabeth saw Harry elbow him in the knee, causing Ron to give her a fake smile before turning back to his friend and mouthing "Ouch!"

"As you have probably noticed, my boyfriend Percy," she pointed at Percy, who was taking the cups of water from Tom, "and I aren't from around here. I was wondering if you could tell us-"

Annabeth was interrupted by the sound of glass shattering and something heavy hitting the ground. A female voice was frantically repeating "I'm sorry!"

Percy was shaking his head, an amused grin on his face. "No worries, it was an accident. I'll just get another glass."

The girl didn't seem to hear him. She was kneeling down on the ground, trying to salvage whatever soggy papers she could from the wet floor. She was soaking all over, her pants and the bottom parts of her odd-looking robe, clung to her body. The tips of her brown hair trailed along the floor as tried to pick up all her books.

Percy tried again, "You don't have to apologise, and it wasn't your fault, I should have watched where I was going. Let me help you with those papers." He kneeled down next to her.

She looked up at him with gratitude, a trace of a smile on her face. For a second, everything seemed normal. Then, her brown eyes seemed to get wider and the look of relief was replaced by one of confusion.

"Weren't you wet just now?"

**Review Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers! I've got another update! Thank you to everyone who favourited, followed and/or reviewed! You guys are all awesome! I just wanted to add that the **_italics _**in the story is a flashback.**

**Disclaimer: If I were J.K Rowling and/or Rick Riordan, I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer, therefore I am not them. Each story belongs to their respective owners. **

"I… uh… I wasn't…" Percy had gone red in the face. Annabeth could see the panic in his eyes as he struggled to come up with a believable explanation. There was no way they can get out of this one by pretending the water hadn't soaked him like it did the brunette who was now eyeing him suspiciously.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Annabeth wondered how disappointed the Stoll brothers would be if they knew that all the lying lessons they had given Percy had not paid off. Blame the ADHD.

On the other side of the room, Harry and Ron were watching the exchange with interest, wondering how it was going to end.

"How did you do that so fast?" She exclaimed.

This time it was Percy who looked confused. He looked at Annabeth for help but one look at her and he knew it was in vain. She had her Athena thinking face on, as she tried to work out what the girl could mean by her question. Did this girl know about the world of the gods? Could she be demigod? Did gods even have children in England anymore?

"What… what do you mean by that?" He asked hesitantly.

"Oh where are my manners! I'm Hermione Granger! I'm staying the night here with boyfriend Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." She looked at the Percy expectantly, as if waiting for a reaction, before continuing, "I was just wondering how you did that, I didn't see you take out your wand! Speaking of where is your wand now?"

Before Percy could reply with another one of his notorious answers, Annabeth spoke up, "Who are you?"

Hermione looked at her confused, "I told you, my name i-".

"No, I mean what are you? Are you a half-blood?" Annabeth inquired. Hermione stared at her, the look on her face was on of outrage, as if asking if Annabeth was serious.

"Why should her blood status matter?" A voice interrupted their conversation before Annabeth could answer. Harry was standing up, staring at Annabeth with obvious disgust. Anger was rolling off of him in waves. Next to him, Ron was also standing with a wooden stick in his hand, pointing it towards Annabeth. "It doesn't matter whether your parents are muggles or wizards! We are all the same!" Harry cried.

Percy took a step towards his girlfriend as cocked his head to the side in a child-like manner and watched his lookalike and his friend, "What in Hades are you talking about?"

Percy's answer seemed to anger Harry further, because he also pulled out a stick similar to the one Ron was holding and pointed it at the two demigods, "Who are you anyway, some Death Eaters that haven't been captured by the Aurors yet? Well for your information, blood status isn't relevant! She's a muggleborn and she's till the brightest witch of our year!"

"Okay, first of all calm down. Let's try not to do anything irrational and refrain from pointing wooden sticks at my girlfriend. Secondly, will someone please explain to me what in Hades are muggles and Death Eaters? Who in the right mind would want to eat Thanatos? The guy's good looking, according to Hazel anyway, but I can't see why you would want to have him for lun- Ow!" Annabeth stepped on Percy's foot to get him to stop talking.

Percy had now moved until he was standing directly next to Annabeth, one hand clutching Riptide tightly in his pocket. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Annabeth reach towards her waistband where he knew her drakon bone sword was hidden.

Hermione, who was still standing in between the two glaring groups of people, quickly moved off to her friends' side. She had also taken out a stick but she was the only one not pointing it at the couple. The two demigods watched as she leaned over Harry and Ron and whispered something into their ears. Harry's eyebrows shot upwards as he lowered his stick and turned towards Hermione. Ron didn't move but loosened his grip on his stick a little bit.

Annabeth and Percy shared a look, an understanding came between them. They didn't know what those sticks did, they didn't look very dangerous but the demigods had learned a thing or two about not judging something by the way it looked over the years. They had to get those sticks away from the three people holding them. It was times like this that a child of Hermes would have been very useful.

What happened next was done so effectively and quickly by Annabeth and Percy that Harry, Hermione and Ron didn't know what hit them until after it was done.

Using the three people's distraction as an advantage, Percy and Annabeth both advanced towards either side. While Annabeth retrieved her bone sword, Percy quickly pulled out Riptide and uncapped his pen. Ron was the first one to notice their movement and he yelled out something that sounded like 'stupid fries' at the top of his lungs. A bright red light shot out of his stick but the demigods were no longer in that spot. Percy was already next to Ron, he kicked the back of the ginger boy's knees, causing him to fall forward onto his knees and groan. Percy then took the seemingly harmless, light shooting stick out of his hand.

On the other side, Annabeth had made her way behind Harry and Hermione. Ron's shout had made them both look up and realise the demigods had moved positions. Slyly, Annabeth tapped on Harry and Hermione's back, making them both turn around swiftly. Before they could react, Annabeth plucked the sticks from their hands, "I'll just take these, thank you!"

Then she brought her knee up, straight into Harry's stomach. He cried out before falling on the floor, clutching his stomach. Annabeth turned to Hermione with her fists clenched but the bushy-haired girl was already on the floor next to Harry.

Percy, who was busy tying up Ron's hands and legs, let out a snort of laughter. "Nico was right! You really are hanging out with me too much Wise girl!"

Annabeth scowled. Hermione let out a cry at the sight of the red-headed boy, "Ron!"

"He'll be fine. It'll take much more than a little kick to kill a man." Reassured Percy, before he turned back to his girlfriend, "I'm going to go find that bartender and see if he's got a stick too, just to make sure he doesn't try anything funny." He then proceeded to walk towards the bar.

Annabeth's storm grey eyes studied her opponents with the ever-present calculating look in her eyes. She took a deep breath before asking her question, just as Hermione opened her mouth and asked the exact same thing, "What are you?"

The two girls glared at each other but before either could do something to the other, Harry spoke up. "We'll tell you if first, but only if you promise to tell us about you afterwards."

"No!" Hermione objected, "We don't need to tell you anything."

Annabeth raised her bone sword threateningly, "You're in no position to bargain."

Hermione turned back to Harry, "Don't do it Harry. We don't need to get in trouble with Kingsley now. Things are just starting to cool down."

Harry sighed, "What other choice do we have Hermione?"

Annabeth started to get impatient. "Anytime now."

Harry ignored Hermione's cries of protest and started his explanation, "Hermione, Ron and I are wizards and witches."The wooden sticks you took from us are our wands, what we use to do magic."

"Wizards? Wands? Do you seriously expect me to believe that?" The daughter of Athena laughed bitterly.

"It's true! What you heard Ron shout and that red light was the stunning spell!"

Annabeth snorted but didn't interrupt.

"To answer your friend's earlier question, muggles are what we call the non-magical people."

"Like mortals." muttered Annabeth.

Harry didn't hear her. "Death Eaters are a group of people who followed the dark wizard Voldemort and after Voldemort's defeat last year at Hogwarts, our school, the Aurors, who are our version of the police, have been hunting them down to send them to Azkaban, the wizarding prison."

"So you're telling me you compared to Percy and I to some group of crazy fanatics? Whatever happened to manners?" Annabeth mused.

"Sorry, we're all still a bit on edge." He put his hand out for Annabeth to shake in a sign of peace.

Annabeth accepted the hand but her mind was working a mile a minute, processing every piece of information she was just given. The warning Rachel had given her before the Oracle had left for London the week before finally seemed to make sense.

* * *

"_Hey Red! Have you finished packing?" Annabeth called out as she entered the Oracle's cave. Inside she found the red-haired oracle sitting on the fuzzy rug, wearing her usual paint splattered clothes._

"_Hmm…"was her only answer. Rachel was too busy working on a sketch that was sprawled on the floor._

_Annabeth leaned over to see what she was drawing. In the sketch stood a magnificent castle, but it was in ruins. In the middle of a large, stone courthouse stood two figures with their arms outstretched. Anger was on both of their faces, and Annabeth could tell that they both had the intent to kill. The drawing was obviously not finished yet, and Annabeth couldn't help but wonder who these people were and why they were fighting._

_Suddenly, Rachel grabbed onto Annabeth's wrist tightly. Her expression was serious and as she opened her mouth to speak, her voice sounded different too, older and heavier. "Daughter of wisdom, keep an open mind and open heart. Allies may be found even in the darkest of places."_

_Rachel went limp for a second, landing with a thud on the floor before the daughter of Athena could grab her. After a second, Rachel pushed herself off of the floor while rubbing the bump on her head. "What did I say this time? I rather not speak another prophecy that could kill you so soon."_

"_It wasn't a prophecy, don't worry. Now let's get you some ice for your head…"_

* * *

"Okay, I guess it's my turn," Annabeth muttered, "Percy and I are half-bloods, but not the same kind as yours. We are better known as-"

Before Annabeth could finish her sentence, Percy appeared back inside the room with Tom the bartender and another man trailing behind him, "Looks like we've got ourselves a guest!"

**Here are some review responses-**

**snowflake45 (guest): Thank you! That means so much to me! And don't worry, I don't plan on giving up this story anytime soon!**

**katrina (guest): I'm happy you like it! Well Annabeth is the careful one, Percy is our distracted Seaweed Brain! And don't worry, I used to read HP/PJO crossovers before I read Harry Potter too! :)**

**jodyowl11: That's pretty accurate! I'm pleased to hear that you think my story is promising and I'm sorry about the cliffy (not really). Here's the update! *smirking face***

**AutumnLeaves03: Thank you!**

**ViolaBuddy4Life: Thanks! I love you too! Thanks for being so supportive!**

**Reviews are my motivation (hint, hint)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Here's an update for you! Hope you like it!**

_**Bold + Italics = Ancient Greek**_

_Italics = __Memory_

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Percy Jackson because he is owned by Rick Riordan. Nor do I own Harry Potter because JK Rowling owns him.**

Annabeth sighed. "Put them next to the others," She said, gesturing to the three figures sitting on the floor.

Percy obliged, leading the two men behind him. After seating them down, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a ball of rope. A part of Annabeth wondered where he had found it but she knew that when it came to her boyfriend, there was no point asking.

After tying up each person's hands behind their backs with relatively no damage to Percy and his surroundings – though there was a small incident involving the son of Poseidon tripping over a toppled chair, landing squarely on Ron Weasley's chest. That boy knew more curse words than Thalia and Nico combined! – Percy stood up, a triumphant grin on his face.

He walked next to the daughter of Athena. In one hand, he twirled another wooden stick while in hid other hand, he held a small pink umbrella. She shot him a look, but all she got as an answer was a shrug and a kiss on the cheek.

They stood quietly for a minute, eyeing their opponents. The stranger was the size of an adult cyclops, with a wild and tangled mane on his head that was indistinguishable from the long bushy beard that covered most of his face. He wore a large overcoat made from some type of animal skin. The coat had so many pockets, Annabeth couldn't help but wonder what a person would put in all of them.

It didn't take a genius to see that the three younger people already knew the large newcomer. They kept shooting looks his way and they were slowly inching their way towards him.

Annabeth pretended not to notice. Instead, she leaned in towards her boyfriend and whispered, "_**Look at me and speak in Greek quietly,**_"

Percy looked confused, "_**Why? What do you want me to say?"**_

"_**I'm trying to figure out what Harry, Hermione and Ron's reaction will be to the newcomer. I don't want them to know we're listening Seaweed Brain!"**_

"_**Oh right! Ok! I can do this!" **_Percy then started to talk about random topics, ranging from the Stoll Brother's new prank ideas to gossip that he heard from Blackjack and the other pegasi.

Annabeth was only half listening, making agreeing noises every once in a while. Her ears were actually focused on the faint chatter coming from the 'wizards' as Harry had called themselves. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see exactly what they were doing.

The trio had shifted so they were all slightly facing the man. The group, except for Tom the bartender who was sitting quietly, were speaking in low voices, soft but not quiet enough so that Annabeth couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Hagrid! What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"I was abou' ter ask yeh the same thing!" the man, Hagrid, replied. "Ter answer yer question, I was in Diagon Alley when I heard Tom call, thought I take a look an' before I know it, a kid comes in the room, wavin' round a sword! I was abou' ter jinx 'im good but he took me umbrella!"

Hermione shook her head and frowned but Harry smiled, "Well, I'm glad you're here."

"Me ter, now will one of yer tell me who does kids are?"

Hermione's frown deepened, "We don't know but Harry went and told them we're wizards!" Harry was blushing slightly.

"Nevermind that Hermione, we need to get our wands back and get out of here." Harry said, "I think we should…"

Annabeth stopped listening as they started talking strategy. Being a daughter of Athena, she knew that their plan was not going to work. Instead she spoke up, interrupting Percy's story about Katie Gardner's revenge on the Stoll Brothers for their most recent prank on the Demeter Cabin. "_**Seaweed Brain, can you make me a rainbow?"**_

Percy nodded, then shot a glance at the three wizards. "**_In front of them?"_**

Annabeth thought about it for a second. They didn't know what it was so she couldn't see the harm of doing it in froont of these so-called wizards. _**"Go ahead."**_

Percy closed his eyes. Almost immediately, the familiar tug in his gut appeared and he raised his hand. A stream of water came rushing from the bar towards him.

Meanwhile, Annabeth took out a flashlight from her backpack and shined it onto the stream of water in the air. A rainbow appeared from the water and Percy threw a golden drachma he had just dug out of his pocket into it.

_**"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Chiron at Camp Half-Blood, Long Island."** _Annabeth said.

The rainbow shimmered and an image appeared inside it.

All the while, the five wizards watched the couple, dumbfounded. "How is he doing wandless magic? And what is the rainbow thing? Maybe it's some sort of American Floo Powder?" Hermione mumbled to herself.

The image in the rainbow was a centaur standing in front of an archery range. It took a moment for him to notice the IM but when he did, he smiled, "Annabeth, Percy! I didn't expect to get an IM from you this soon! Is everything alright?" he asked.

"We're ok Chiron, no monster attack so far, but that's not why we called," explained Percy.

"Why did you call then?" Chiron asked, looking slightly worried.

"You see, we kind of got lost and ended up in this pub somewhere in London..."

"And?"

"We ran into some weird people…"

"What exactly do you mean by weird?" demanded the centaur, a scowl appearing on his face.

"Well they wear weird cloak things, make light shoot out of wooden sticks and call themselves wizards…"

The look on Chiron's face was no longer worry, nor anger, but pure fear. The demigods' hearts dropped. Seeing someone be scared is normally a pretty mundane thing, but when it was someone like Chiron who is the frightened one, you were more than likely screwed. Nothing but the worst of things could scare someone as long-lived as the centaur. Another thing to be fearful of when someone like Chiron was anxious was that the fear was almost never for themselves, it was for the people who he was talking to.

There was a pause before Chiron took a deep breath, "You have to get out now."

"What?"

"I said the two of you have to get out now."

"Wait! Why?"

"There is no time to explain children! You are lucky the gods have not noticed yet because if they do, no title will be able to protect you! You have to leave right now!" Chiron's voice was urgent.

"We can't just leave! Why do we have to go? Why would the gods be angry?" Annabeth exclaimed.

The image began to fade. The last thing they heard from Chiron was, "Use the Mist!", before he disappeared completely.

Silence filled the room. Percy's hand found Annabeth's and held on tightly. The wizards stared at each other.

Hermione couldn't take it. "What was that thing with rainbow? Who was that centaur? Why did he say that you have to leave? Who are you?"

The demigods ignored the bushy-haired girl. "What do we do Wise Girl?"

"We do as Chiron told us to, you use the Mist and we leave this wretched place."

"Use the Mist? But I've only had one lesson! I can't do it really well yet!"

"We don't have a choice Percy… You have to try! We didn't survive all that we have just to be zapped by the gods because we went inside an old pub!"

Percy could hear the pain in her voice. He knew exactly what she was talking about and he knew she was right. They didn't go through that forsaken pit and save the world twice and then die because of this. He couldn't help but wish they had Hazel Levesque with them right now.

"I'll try but I'll need you to do something. Clean this place up so they won't be suspicious after I'm finished."

Annabeth nodded and together they picked up all the chairs and tables off the floor and set them up just as they were before. The wizards watched them, all with confused expressions on heir face.

Percy closed his eyes and recalled his only lesson with Chiron on manipulating the Mist. _Visualize what the target wants to see, not what you want to see, _he remembered the centaur telling him.

We were just some random wizards passing by who had a drink and left, you five wizards were playing a bar game and didn't notice us… We were just some random wizards passing by who had a drink and left, you five wizards were playing a bar game and didn't notice us …

Percy repeated the sentence over and over again in his head while at the same time Annabeth untied the hands of the wizards whose eyes were glazed over as if they were in a trance. She pulled each person off of the floor and onto a chair, except for Tom who she left standing up. She then took out the four sticks and the umbrella and left them on the table top.

Suddenly Percy's eyes snapped open and he grabbed onto Annabeth's arm. The couple slipped out into the cool night, not looking back once at the dingy old pub that had disappeared from the spot it had once been.

* * *

Harry's head hurt. He couldn't remember where he was.

He shook his head and opened his eyes.

The Leaky Cauldron. He was in the Leaky Cauldron.

He remembered sitting with Ron and discussing whether they should go back for their seventh year when two people walked in.

What did they look like? He couldn't quite remember. One was blonde, he thought.

Then… Then what happened?

Hagrid had come and they played a bar game with their wands.

Wands! He quickly picked his wand up from the table and slid it into his back pocket.

He shook his head again, even though it did nothing to help his headache.

He looked up long enough to see someone walk out of the pub and the door close behind them.

**Ok I have a couple things to say here.**

**1\. THIS STORY IS NOT FINISHED YET! **

**2\. The next chapter of this story is set about a year later in America. Just think of the first three chapters as a very long prologue**

**3\. Thank you all for reading this story and reviewing. You are all amazing! You all deserve blue cookies!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES**

**lifelong potterhead - Thank you so much! **

**Guest - Thank you, I will continue, don't worry!**

**giraffesplaycello - I'm not really that amazing but thank you, I appreciate it!**

**JuiceBox16 - Now you know :)**

**AutumnLeaves03 - :)**

**bubbles-and-books - Thank you!**

**jodyowl11 - You guessed right! ;) And I'm glad you like it!**

**katrina - I really did! And then I ranted to my friend about the fanfic I was reading and she kept saying that happened in the normal books to! It was hilarious! PJO is so worth reading 60 million times but I think you would also enjoy HP. I regret not reading it as a child.**

**ViolaBuddy4Life - Thank you! Love you! Thanks for being so amazing and supportive!**

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Update! Sorry if it's a bit rushed, I just got back from camp and I wanted to give you guys an update! Hope you like it!**

_Itlaics = Dream _

**Disclaimer: The Wizarding World and the Mythological World is not mine. They belong to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan respectively.**

"You know, it's just our luck to be stuck with something like this as our first assignment," exclaimed Ron Weasley, "we just never get a break!"

"You decided to go ahead with Kingsley's deal, you will live with it." Scolded Hermione Granger, "Stop complaining and get back to work."

Harry Potter chuckled, watching the familiar scene of his best friends, now dating, being scolded by one another. It was such a normal interaction between them that he could almost convince himself that they were back at their beloved school, Hogwarts.

But sadly, they were not.

Instead, they stood at the entrance of a soaring building, taller than even the Hogwarts castle, which was not even the tallest structure in this seemingly never endless forest of towering buildings on the other side of the world.

Everywhere you looked, people seemed to appear. Space was not an option. Even though Harry was used to loud and crowded corridors of the castle but at school there was warmth and laughter while everything here felt artificial.

How did he end up in front of the Empire State Building, in New York City with his two best mates?

You see, about a year and a half ago, after a strange night at the Leaky Cauldron that somehow ended up with Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, himself and even Tom the bartender so drunk, they couldn't remember anything that happened the next morning, Ron and Harry finally decided that they would not complete their seventh year at Hogwarts. They took up the new Minister's offer of inviting anyone who had survived the Battle of Hogwarts to join the Auror Department in the Ministry.

Hermione had gone back to school to finish her N.E.W.T.S, then joined the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures a couple months ago, after school ended.

Now, in December, Harry and Ron had finally finished the first half of their Auror training and been given their first Auror assignment by the Minister himself.

Along with a rookie member of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Hermione, they would help the American Ministry of Magic investigate a disturbance in magical balance that had been picked in New York recently.

This morning, they arrived by Port Key to the Empire State Building and attended a two hour long briefing on their assignment on the 504th floor.

They'd been let out fifteen minutes ago and were trying to decide what to do next. They'd been told that the main disturbance was felt around Long Island. The only problem with that was that there was not enough time for three 19 year old wizards to search every corner of the Long Island area.

Ron and Hermione's argument had come on to the topic on where they should start their search. Harry wasn't paying much attention to the couple's argument, he was too busy wondering how his girlfriend Ginny Weasley was doing at her Quidditch practice with the Holyhead Harpies.

His daydreaming was interrupted by a particularly loud conversation from two people walking past them.

"Seaweed Brain! You have to be serious about this! My mum already hates you! It really would suck if she zapped you out of existence!" A curly-blonde haired girl cried, swatting the shoulder of the black haired boy next to her.

She looked very familiar to Harry but he couldn't quite place her. Just looking at her was giving him a headache.

"Relax Annabeth, she just wants to talk to you about the final touches on the buildings for Olympus." Soothed the boy, but to no avail, he was only rewarded with another swat, "Hey! Ok! I'll be quiet! But we still have to ask her to help us convince my uncle upstairs to allow us to build New Olympia."

The girl, Annabeth, nodded then dragged the boy into the lobby of the building.

Olympus? New Olympia? Harry was definitely intrigued.

"I'll be right back!" he called over his shoulder at his friends then faded into the crowd of people entering the building.

Once inside, Harry quickly stalked off to a dark corner where there was no one to bother him. He reached into his bag, which contained an Undetectable Extension Charm, and pulled out something that he never left the house without, his invisibility cloak.

He quickly pulled the cloak onto him and creeped up towards the couple. He stood by the wall, he was close enough to hear what they were saying but still a fair distance away.

The two people were standing next to a security guard. The boy leaned over and whispered something to the guard so softly that Harry almost did not hear it. "Key to the 600th floor please."

The guard laughed gruffly, "You should get that head of yours checked kid, ain't no such thing as the 600th floor." Harry found himself agreeing with the guard, the American Ministry was on the floors 500 to 510, there was no 600th floor.

The boy sighed, "Really? We've been here more than ten times and yet you still make us do this every time!"

The guard didn't look impressed. He just tapped his foot impatiently.

"Fine, fine. Let's just get this over with." The boy pulled out something from his jean's pocket. For a heartbeat, Harry thought he would take out a wand. Instead, he pulled out a pen.

Harry deflated. He had been so sure that there was something up with these people.

He was about to turn back when he noticed the boy uncapping his pen. Before he could see what he was going to do, a piercing headache surfaced.

Harry clutched his head in agony and slumped against the wall. His cloak fell off him and landed in a heap next to him.

He bit his lip hard to resist the urge to scream. His headaches from his scar had never been this painful. Even the Killing Curse was less painful than this. The only thing that he could compare it with was the Cruciatus Curse.

His vision blurred.

"Harry!" he heard the sound of Hermione's voice call out.

The last thing he saw before he passed out was the elevator doors closing.

* * *

"_Perseus, Annabeth, what may I do for you?" A deep rumbling voice asked. _

_Harry blinked. Something was off… Where was he?_

_In front of him was a giant man, seated on a huge solid platinum throne. Around it, there were several more thrones, each with its own unique design._

_The man had shoulder-length dark hair with intimidating electric blue eyes. He had a bored expression on his face as he stared at the tiny figures of a girl and boy._

_Not just any people, but the two people who he had been following._

_Harry smirked. His gut hadn't failed him. _

_The blonde was curtsying while the boy just stood there smiling, "Hi Uncle Z! How's life? Any cute girl's lately?" he teased._

_Thunder rumbled. The smell of ozone filled the air._

_The girl stepped on her friend's foot, then turned back to the man, smiling with her teeth clenched. "Lord Zeus, we are here to ask your permission for something."_

"_What could you possibly want of me, I don't imagine you've come to me to ask to be married?" _

_The girl blushed, "We had an idea that we want to run past you, my mother also believes it's a good idea."_

_This seemed to make the man happy, "If Athena believes it's a good idea, it probably is. What is it?"_

"_After we saw the city in New Rome-"_

"_Do not mention that name in here!"_

"_Sorry, sorry, but anyway we were thinking of building our own city for the Greeks. New Olympia, we could call it…"_

* * *

_The scene faded and Harry found himself surrounded in darkness._

_There was nothing around him except for the outline of a girl his age and the whispering of a voice._

_At first he couldn't make out anything the voice was saying but gradually, word by word, it got louder and louder._

"_The golden trio shall cross the sea,_

_The survival of other magic they shall forsee._

_When friend and foe is unknown,_

_Only through true kindness shall the seeds be sown._

_The veil of fear must now be pulled away,_

_Or hubris of those before shall lead them astray."_

_The echoing voice seem to get closer even though the girl's outline faded farther away._

_The cryptic chanting was interrupted by a shrill voice yelling, "Harry! Harry!"_

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings.

Next to either side of him was his best friends. They were still in the same spot that they had been when Harry had blacked out. People were also beginning to stare.

"Harry! What happened?" Ron asked.

"No time to explain," he said as he tried to locate his targets in the crowded room. It didn't take long for his eyes to locate the couple pushing their way to the doors.

"We- we have to go!" he huffed, holding on to Ron as he pushed himself off the floor.

"Where? What is going on Harry?" Hermione demanded.

"I'll explain on the way I promise," Harry said, he then pointed at the retreating figures of the girl and boy, "But first, he have to follow them."

**That's all for this week! I hope you liked it!**

**Review Responses (I'm not doing everyone's)**

**Guest (You'll know which one you are): They were not amazed by Percy's ability to repel water. They were amazed by Percy's ability to do it without a wand, non-verbally and instantaneously. Wandless magic is already very difficult, with only the most powerful wizards being able to do it, but to see a 19 year old boy do it nonverbally and with no problem came to a shock to them. I hope this helped.**

**Avienhaphiragon: It's not exactly a prologue, but kind of like a backstory to help understand the plot. I'm really happy that you got so into this! That's always a good sign!**

**Lifelong Potter: I like said to the previous review, it's like a relevant backstory. Yes I agree, you would think that the Mist would have been used more in these stories but there not. It felt appropriate.**

**HELLO-A: That is a huge compliment! Thank you! I know what you mean about cliche. I wanted to do something different.**

**ViolaBuddy4Life: Thank you to my amazing, most supportive friend! **

**Booknerd5255: I can't tell you how honoured that makes me!**

**snowflake45: Keep reading to find out! But I'll answer one of your questions, yes I will be including the Seven and co in this story.**

**Review maybe? Pwetty Pwese with a chewry on twop?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the update! It's a day late, I know but I was really busy this weekend. I hope you like this chapter and I apologise in it's a bit rushed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. **

"They went in there," whispered Harry to his friends, gesturing to the old building to their left.

They'd been following the mysterious couple all around New York though it seemed to Harry that they were going in circles. He couldn't understand where they were trying to go or what they might have been looking for.

After about half an hour of walking around, the couple had finally taken a break, stopping for coffee at an almost empty café.

"Now what?" Ron asked, his face was almost as red as his hair from running. Both the boys turned around to face Hermione.

She sighed. "Alright, here's what we'll do…"

She briefed the boys of her plan quickly, while always keeping one eye on their targets.

Without one word, they worked together to put the action in plan. Harry put on his invisibility cloak and followed Ron and Hermione into the coffee shop. They quickly took a seat in one corner of the room and ordered drinks so they wouldn't look too suspicious.

Meanwhile, Harry had once again creeped his way up to the couple. This time he made sure not to look directly at the two people so that his headache did not get too painful.

Soundlessly, he listened.

"I don't think he's here Percy," the blonde girl sighed, placing her hand on the boy, Percy's one, "or he would have shown himself by now."

Percy shook his head, "Nico said that he's here in New York, and I trust Nico to give us the right information. We have to find him Annabeth, you know that."

"The hunt is here, can't we just let them finish him off?" Annabeth pleaded.

"They have lots of things to hunt and capture, he isn't their main priority, but we both know that many of his pack disappeared after the war, and he'll start turning mortals to replenish his pack before Thalia decides to track him."

"Don't we deserve a break though? It seems like The Fates hate us."

Percy cracked a lopsided grin, "Unfortunately, that's not in our job description sweetheart."

Their conversation drifted into more confusing and personal talk so Harry headed back towards his friends.

"They were speaking about someone being in New York and that they had to find him quickly." He explained to Ron and Hermione.

"That's all you could got from them?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry guys," Harry breathed, "they were talking really weirdly, and I couldn't really understa-"

He never got to finish his sentence as a scream filled the room.

The trio were already on their feet but they were not the only ones. Annabeth and Percy were already at the door, scanning for the source of the noise.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were hot on their tails as they ran out the door and followed the couple to an alleyway a couple buildings down.

Instead of directly charging into the alleyway without a plan, Harry's Auror training kicked in as he stopped right before the entrance and surveyed what was going on.

In the far end of the alley stood a giant wolf, with the bloody body of a young man under its front paw. Blood was matted in its ragged fur. Its beady yellow eyes stared at the figures of Percy and Annabeth in front of it.

The couple stood tall in front of the creature. The both watched it with an intimidating look in their eyes. They weren't afraid, instead, they were dangerous and they knew it.

"Well look who it is," the wolf snarled, "the heroes are back to save the day once more."

The longer Harry watched the worse his headache got. He was at a point where he could feel the veins pulsing in his forehead.

Forcing himself to focus he turned back to Hermione and Ron. "Hermione and Ron, I need you to find somewhere empty and send a Patronus to the American Ministry for help. We have a highly dangerous wolf-like creature on our hands, an out of control werewolf maybe. I'm going to stay and make sure it doesn't hurt those two people while help comes.""

For a second no one moved. "Go!" exclaimed Harry.

"Be careful," said Hermione as she handed Harry something before taking Ron's hand and running towards another empty alley.

Harry looked at the object in his hands, a single golden Galleon. Harry smiled. It wasn't just an ordinary Galleon though, it was one of the fake ones that Hermione had enchanted during their fifth year to contact each other about DA meetings.

If he ever got separated, he now had a way of contacting them, even without a wand.

He quickly turned his attention back to the situation at hand, only to see that the Annabeth and Percy were doing pretty well without him.

Somehow, Percy now stood holding a sword in each hand, one silver and one bronze, while Annabeth had a silver dagger in her hand.

"Hurry up you mangy dog, I want to get this over with already," said Percy with a bored expression on his face, "or is your old age wearing you?"

The wolf growled. Harry watched in horror as it leapt from its place, straight towards Percy. He was sure that Percy would not be able to survive being crushed by a giant wolf. Harry had already pulled out his wand and was about to yell out a spell when he realised that he didn't need to. The dark-haired boy was quick. By the time the wolf landed, Percy had rolled away and was back on his feet.

Meanwhile Annabeth had attacked, slashing the flank of the wolf with her dagger. It recoiled in pain but still managed to retaliate, raking his claws onto Annabeth's arm.

The blood didn't seem to faze her as she fought on. Percy had made his way to the other side of the wolf, dodging and rolling occasionally to evade incoming swipes and slashes from the wolf's claws and teeth. Harry noticed that the blows from Percy's bronze sword was not doing any damage while every time a silver weapon touched the wolf, it was obviously inflicting pain.

The way they fought together was mesmerising but also familiar though Harry was sure that he had never seen any other wizards, not even in the Auror department, fight with weapons, let alone with that degree of discipline and flow. It was like a dance, each slash and stab corresponding with one another.

Everything seemed to be going well, the couple didn't seem to need any help and Harry didn't think it would be a good idea to intervene.

That was until Percy got distracted.

The wolf was tiring quickly, outmatched by the two teenagers. With every impact, its movements got more sluggish until it stopped trying to attack altogether.

"You picked a fight with the wrong city, flea bag!" Percy laughed triumphantly, kicking the wolf for good measure.

However, his celebration was short-lived. In a lightning-quick movement, the wolf lashed out at Percy. It heaved its huge paws at Percy's chest, sending the boy flying into the brick wall behind him. He was knocked-out instantly and lay motionlessly on the floor.

Annabeth's eyes blazed with anger. She yelled something in a weird language before continuing to attack the wolf. She stabbed at the wolf's eyes repeatedly with deadly accuracy and determination. The murderous look in her eyes gave Harry the chills.

Once she was sure that the wolf was dead, or at least unconscious, she moved towards Percy's body. Pulling out what looked like brownie squares, she tried to feed it to the unconscious boy.

Harry froze. He knew that he needed to do something to help Annabeth and Percy but something else had caught his eye.

The shadows at the very end of the alley seemed to be flickering, and slowly, Harry could make out the outline of a teenager appearing. It solidified quickly and started jogging toward the scene in front. "Annabeth!" a male voice called out, "What happened?"

Annabeth wiped away her tears as she turned towards the voice, her free hand instinctively reaching for the dagger on the floor beside her. The outline had now become the figure of a 14 or 15 year old boy. He had dark hair and dark eyes, wearing a black aviator jacket over a black t-shirt and jeans. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Harry wondered if what the boy had done was some sort of apparition and if so how a boy so young could do it.

He didn't even give the wolf a glance before focusing on Annabeth and Percy. "The ambrosia isn't working Nico!" Annabeth whimpered, "It isn't working!"

"Hey, hey, Annabeth look at me," soothed Nico, "I'm going to take you guys back to camp and Will and his siblings will fix Percy up, I promise."

The blonde girl nodded, then pointed at the wolf, "We can't just leave Lycaon here. He can't die, it won't be long before he recovers and starts to hunt more mortals."

"Don't worry, I've already called Thalia. She and the hunters will take care of him."

Annabeth sniffed then took hold of Nico's arm while Nico held on to Percy's body. Realising that they were about to disappear, Harry made a split-second decision.

"No!" he yelled, lunging out of his watching spot directly at the younger boy. He felt his hands grip onto Nico's arm just as he was engulfed in shadows.

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review Responses**

**Myself: This is a fanfic, so I wouldn't go as far as saying it would be published but thank you! **

**ViolaBuddy4Life: Thanks! Love you too! I should be thanking you! You're amazing!**

**HELLO-A: I was experimenting with this idea cause like you said I haven't read a lot of stories where they come to New York. I thought it might be interesting. It will all be explained it due time. Patience is virtue (I love saying that)**

**Jody Black: It was pretty funny, wasn't it? *EVIL/MENTAL LAUGH***

**aviendhaphiragon: I meant for it to be a past/present thing, a conversation about New Greece. The time frame of it wasn't that significant, only the fact that Harry sees like the gods and stuff to spike his interest. I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Shannon Rei D. Summer: I'm glad you like the prophecy. I wasn't too sure about it to be honest but you and the other readers seem to like it! I'm happy you like my story. Hop this chapter lived up to your expectation. **

**Review please? With a cherry on top?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Update! Thank you everyone who has followed, favorite and reviewed! **

_Italics = flashback_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Percy Jackson.**

Whatever type of teleportation Harry had just went through felt much worse than just Apparition. During Apparition, his skin felt as if it was shrinking into itself but right now, in the darkness that had engulfed him completely, he felt his skin was being peeled off his body.

Then, in an instant, it was gone.

They had surfaced out of the shadows.

Harry blinked.

Once.

Twice.

A foot slammed in to his stomach, pushing him on to the grass. Something cold was touching his neck, sending shivers down Harry's spine.

Kneeling in front of him was Annabeth, a murderous look on her face. Her dagger was in one hand and the other one held Harry by his clothes.

Though Harry's head was spinning and the edge of his vision was slightly blurry, he could still make out the limp form of Percy's body from behind Annabeth. The younger boy, Nico, was sitting cross legged next to Percy. His head was hanging forward, like he was asleep.

Harry himself was struggling to stay awake. From somewhere in the background, he could just make out someone calling out names.

Annabeth turned her attention to the person approaching, letting go of Harry. His hand landed on the ground with a thud, causing him to let out a groan.

Annabeth glanced back at him and sighed. The last thing Harry remembered before everything went black was Annabeth bringing down the hilt of her dagger on his head.

When Harry opened his eyes, he found himself lying on a hospital bed like the one he had often been confined in back at Hogwarts.

He lifted his head up slightly to survey his surroundings. He was situated on the bed on the far left and the only other beds that were filled were on the other side of the room. It wasn't hard to tell that they were Percy and Nico. Each had someone sitting by their beds. Annabeth next to Percy and a blonde boy that Harry didn't know next to Nico.

He rested his head back onto his pillow, eyes closed. He wished that Hermione and Ron was here with him. He wished that Ginny was here. He mentally chastised himself for doing something so reckless without his friends. This was why he shouldn't be allowed to make plans, Hermione was the smart one, not him. She came up with the smart ideas, like the Galleon. The Galleon!

Harry reached into his front pocket and felt around for the coin. It was still there. He then checked his back pocket to find it empty, not that he was surprised that his wand had been taken away.

"Annabeth, Will. How are they doing?" asked a deep voice. Harry opened one eye and snuck a quick peak at the new comer. A man in a wheelchair had rolled himself into the room, stopping in between Percy and Nico's beds.

"They're still asleep Chiron." Sighed Annabeth.

The man turned to the blonde boy, Will. He nodded, "They'll be fine. Nico is just exhausted from shadow-traveling. He'll be up in couple of hours at the most. Percy hit his head pretty hard but he's tough, I gave him as much nectar as I dared to risk. He'll wake by tonight but I don't want him out of the infirmary for the next day or two so that I can keep an eye on him. Keeping him in here will be your job by the way Annabeth." He spoke so fast that Harry could barely keep up with what he was saying.

"Will, don't worry. You did amazing. Like you said, they're going to be fine. Nico's going to be fine. He is lucky to have you, we all are." said Annabeth with small smile on her face.

"But why do our boyfriends insist on doing such careless things? They're going to give us heart attacks!"

Annabeth laughed softly, "It's just another part of dating a child of the Big Three,"

Chiron smiled warmly as he watched the two younger children next to him. Chiron reminded Harry a lot of his old headmaster Dumbledore. He had the same sense of care and love for these people as Dumbledore had had for Harry and his other students.

"She's right," said Chiron, "but I'm also wondering about our new friend. How is he doing?"

Will turned to look at Harry, as if he had just noticed that the wizard was there. "He is also doing fine. Just temporarily unconscious."

"Do we know who he is? Or how why he was shadow-travelling with us?" asked Annabeth.

"I'm sure he will tell you himself. He should not be here though."

"How are we going to get rid of him? Can we use the Mist?"

Something about that word 'Mist' made his head hurt. He was sure he had heard it before but he couldn't remember. He clutched his head tightly, trying to remember. He knew it was important. Will pushed himself off of his chair and towards Harry. "Can you hear me?" he asked.

Harry ignored him. He took a deep breath, willing the pain in his head to leave and for the memory to resurface.

Will had started to sing as he tried to pry Harry's hands off of his head. Harry couldn't help but think that this younger boy was slightly out of his mind.

Then, just as Harry thought he was going to pass out for the third time that day. The memory re-surfaced.

_"What do we do Wise Girl?" The boy asked._

_"We do as Chiron told us to, you use the Mist and we leave this wretched place," answered the blonde girl._

_"Use the Mist? But I've only had one lesson! I can't do it really well yet!"_

_"We don't have a choice Percy… You have to try!"_

"You…you! I remember you!" Harry yelled, pointing at Annabeth, "You did something to us!"

"Wow, calm down man," said Will, "I'm sure we can just talk this through."

"Will is right Mr Potter," added Chiron, "I'm sure those Professors at Hogwarts taught you better manners than yelling at people you only just officially met."

Harry was stunned. This man somehow knew his name and who he was. "How…?"

"I'm an old man Mr Potter, I know a great many things about this world," Chiron said simply. There was a familiar twinkling in his eyes that Harry had not encountered in a long time. Not since sixth year, when his beloved teacher had been killed.

Harry gulped.

"Now, I believe that we have some things to discuss. Will, you can stay here with your patients if you wish. Annabeth, I would like you to come with Mr Potter and me to find Mr D."

Annabeth glanced back at Percy's sleeping form then turned back to Chiron with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Go ahead, he won't wake up just yet. I'll keep watch." Will said then waved the three people out of the infirmary.

As they walked down the corridor, Harry watched Chiron with visible curiosity. He desperately wanted to know how the man knew who he was. It didn't take long for Harry to notice there was something odd about Chiron's appearance. The more he watched him, the blurrier his wheelchair seemed. After about ten minutes, Harry decided to speak his mind. "Why can't I see your wheelchair clearly?"

Chiron smiled, and then stood up. But he started to grow taller than humanly possible. His legs started changing until they were no longer human. Instead, in front of him stood the body of a white stallion.

Chiron had become a centaur. Harry repeated this out loud.

Annabeth froze, "You know what a centaur is?"

"Of course he does Annabeth. You knew that already, didn't you? I'm sure you've figured it out by now." Said Chiron as he continued down the corridor. He seemed much more comfortable in his horse form then the wheelchair.

Annabeth watched him, a frown on her face. She continued to watch him the same way until they walked into the room with the purple walls. A stuffed leopard head was on the furthest wall, and it was moving. Harry was so used to moving inanimate objects that he didn't even blink. In the middle of the room was a dark wooden desk and sitting behind it was a man with chubby man with wild curly black hair. He was wearing a leopard-print Hawaiian T-shirt and purple sneakers. His watery blue eyes narrowed as they locked onto Harry's own green ones.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?"

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Review Responses**

**Jody Black: Thank you? I can't tell if that's a compliment or not! (Either is welcome, I love constructive criticism). Nico probably was freaking out but I imagine he would be quite good at hiding. Maybe I am the Joker... You never know... HEHEHE**

**Aviendhaphiragon: Really? I've seen a lot of authors do it on the chapters. Anyway, I like doing it here. I think it lets me connect more to the readers, but thats just me. If you prefer me to PM you just tell me. It was the best place to end it so that I didn't drag it on and it keeps the readers interested.**

**snowflake45: Yes they did end up at Camp Half-Blood and you are absolutely correct, there will be trouble. Lots and lots of trouble.**

**ViolaBuddy4Life: Thank you! I won't do something too bad to Percy, I promise! Love you too!**

**Review Please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Update! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Percy Jackson.**

"It's been a while since I've seen one of your kind in person." The man said the words 'your kind' how a person might say 'rubbish', or 'slimy slugs', "I have half a mind to turn you into a some animal now so that I don't have to deal with whatever Father will do if he finds out one of you is in this place."

Harry didn't know what to say. This man had indirectly insulted him and wizards in general. A big part of him wanted to say something back this man who reminded him of a little of his former Professor Severus Snape, to insult him back and be the one to have the last word. A year or two ago he probably would have. But a lot about him had changed in the course of that short time, he had learned to control his temper and his mouth. He couldn't let any little thing set him off if he wanted to do well as an Auror. Anyway, he could tell that the man in front of him was dangerous and powerful and not someone that would take insults lightly.

Instead Harry stared at the man intensely, hoping to silently get his message clear. The man seemed to think this was a challenge, staring right back at Harry with an intimidating look on his face and insanity swirling in his eyes.

Harry turned back to Chiron. "How do you know what I am?" he demanded. Chiron pretended not to hear him.

"Now, now. We do not treat our guests like that Mr. D." Chiron tutted with a disapproving tone, "We shall solve this matter with transforming people into animals."

"Then how do we you suppose we get rid of this one? Make him go mad and lose his mind? Turning him into an animal is much less work." Mr. D grumbled, flicking his head toward Harry.

The conversation continued in this fashion, with Mr. D proposing some form of torture to get rid of Harry and Chiron turning them down. It was as if Harry and Annabeth were not in the room.

"Mr. Potter, I would like to ask you a couple questions." Chiron said politely, ignoring the looks Mr. D was sending him.

"I'll answer your questions if you give my wand back," Harry replied. There was a confidence in his voice that he did not actually feel but he might as well use it to his own advantage.

Chiron nodded, "Firstly I would like to ask if you can repeat just how you ended up here with Annabeth, Percy and Nico." Then he whispered to into Harry's ear, "I assure you your wand is safe. And don't worry, you will get it back in due time."

Annabeth watched the centaur and the boy in curiosity.

Harry hesitated. He knew it was not the smartest idea to tell someone you just met what he had been doing today, especially when it had been following his students around the city of New York. He was not sure what made him trust the centaur so much, maybe it was the familiar and comforting expression he wore that made him ache for his beloved teacher, or maybe the gentleness in his voice that was prompting Harry along but nonetheless, it did the trick.

He told them about seeing Annabeth and Percy in the lobby of the Empire State Building and how it gave him the horrible headache. He explained how he had followed the couple around New York City, watched them battle Lycoan and how he had latched on to Nico's arm so that they didn't get away.

Harry purposely did not mention his dreams or Ron and Hermione in his story. He didn't want to endanger his friends.

Ron and Hermione!

He had to tell them he was alright. But how could he get out of here to contact them?

His thoughts were interrupted by Annabeth speaking up. She hadn't said anything so far, and that made Harry want to hear what she had to say. "I don't see what the big deal is here. We can just use the Mist on him and get it over with."

There was that word again. The Mist.

Chiron shakes his head, a grave look on his face. "But my dear Annabeth, the mind of Mr. Potter here has already been touched by the Mist and it is not the cleanest piece of handiwork. I'm afraid any further manipulation, no matter how skilful and powerful, will have some unwanted, and most likely irreversible, effects on his mind."

Harry froze. Instinctively, his hand reached for his wand in his back pocket only to realise it was not there.

"Calm down boy, we are not going to hurt you," Chiron assured him, "Annabeth has not realised who you are just yet, though I think she might have just got it." He smiled as he watched Annabeth's eyes widen in understanding.

"You were there that night, at that old pub! The one in London." It was not a question.

Harry nodded.

"And you remember?"

"Not clearly. Only that you and that boy Percy were at the pub and you used some form of wandless magic to erase the memory of my friends and me."

Annabeth didn't answer for a while. She had a thoughtful look on her face. "I think I remember you."

Harry was confused, "Your memory wasn't the one being tinkered with… You shouldn't have trouble remembering me."

"I don't know why but it seems like I do, and so does Percy. After we left that place, we walked around exhausted for a long time, until the really early hours of the morning when we finally found the hotel we were meant to be in," Annabeth shook her head, "The both of us immediately collapsed. The next morning everything seemed a little fuzzy."

"Wait, you are telling me that you can't remember that night either?" Harry exclaimed, "You can't be serious!"

"It's not that I can't remember what happened, just that the details are a little fuzzy," the blonde girl admitted.

The conversation dried up from there and the two people watched each other awkwardly. Mr. D, who had been watching the whole exchange with a bored expression, yawned loudly, "Sorry to break up this happy reunion, but we need to deal with the issue of a wizard being here."

"A wizard? What's that?" Annabeth demanded

"You don't know what a wizard is?" Harry asked, "I thought you were one!"

Harry turned back to Chiron and Mr. D. "Who are you? What is going on here? Where am I?"

Mr. D's face contorted in anger. "You do not speak to me like that mortal! I don't care whether Hecate has a soft spot for your kind! I demand respect!"

Chiron trotted in between Mr. D and Harry. "That is enough talking for today. Annabeth, show Harry here to a guest room."

Harry felt his arm being tugged on and he allowed himself to be pulled away. Something caught Harry's eye, sitting in a pencil holder on the bookshelf next to the door was his wand.

Deciding that he should take the chance, he purposely tripped and knocked over the pencil holder. "I'm sorry," he muttered while picking up the pens and pencils. As he put away the cup, he placed his wand into his pocket quickly, hoping that no one had noticed.

He shared a quick look with Chiron but the centaur just smiled and gestured for him to leave.

He and Annabeth walked down a corridor back to the room Harry recognised as the infirmary. "Just wait here for a second."

He nodded, then waited for her to walk far enough so that she wouldn't notice him, then made a run for it.

He ran down the corridor and turned left and tried the door. Locked.

The next one was also locked.

And the next.

Bam! Harry walked head first into a tall blonde boy with a military haircut. "Sorry! I…I…"

The boy laughed, "New camper? You're a bit old but the gods are not known for going exactly but the rules. I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter or I guess its Zeus to you."

"Hi, um…" Harry was not listening to what the boy was saying.

"Looking for the bathroom?"

"Yes! Could you please point it out for me?"

Jason nodded then started to walk. Harry followed behind him. "So, where are you from? British?"

"Hm…

"Not chatty are we? That's ok. First days are really confusing, I'll give you that. You're lucky to have survived this long without too much monster attacks. Your parent is probably one of the minor gods. Anyway, here you are. Good luck!" They arrived in front of the bathroom and Harry smiled then walked in without uttering a word back to the blond boy. He couldn't help but feel like this boy was slightly out of his mind, a little like his friend Luna Lovegood.

He quickly found a stall and locked the door. Pulling out the Galleon from his back pocket was almost as comforting as the wand in his front pocket.

First, he used a quick spell he learned during his Auror training to find his coordinates. Then he changed the code on the Galleon to his current coordinates. He was really counting on Hermione and Ron to find him.

Quickly and silently, he slinked back toward the infirmary, hoping that Annabeth had not noticed that he had left in the first place.

**Thanks for reading guys! I hope you like it! If there are any grammatical mistakes, please point them out! I don't have time to proof read this!**

**Review Responses**

**ViolaBuddy4Life: Thanks! Love you too!**

**snowflake45: He'll find out about demigods and stuff next chapter. I'll probably include the Romans, but no promises.**

**Guest (You'll know which one you are): I took your criticism about the dots after Mr. Hope this made you happy. Tell me if you ever publish your fanfic, I might read it.**

**Aviendhaphiragon: If I do start getting a crazy amount of reviews, I will PM but I'm ok for now. I like being evil, and I like knowing things other people don't know. Meaningless threats are the best! Hope you like this chapter, I think it was a bit rushed though.**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry this is late! I was studying for exams and didn't have time to write. In return, I promise another update this weekend. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. They belong to Rick Riordan and JK Rowling.**

Annabeth was waiting outside the infirmary by the time Harry got back from the bathroom. She had a scowl on her face and was glaring daggers at Harry.

Harry gave her his most innocent smile, a smile that he had perfected over the years of mischief back at Hogwarts. "I had to go to the bathroom, I swear."

Annabeth didn't look like she believed him, "You don't even know where the bathrooms are."

"I went looking for it and I bumped into this tall blonde guy, James or Jason or something like that. He showed me the way."

"Jason? Grace?" Annabeth exclaimed, "What's he doing here?" She seemed suddenly more urgent then before. She grabbed Harry's armed and pulled.

The walked down another corridor before she stopped in front of a room with the number 3 plastered on the door. "Here's the guest room. I'll send someone to show you around camp, just stay put until then." Then she turned and jogged backed the way they came and disappeared behind a corner.

Harry sighed. He pushed open the door then slammed it behind him, sliding onto his knees against it. He had such rotten luck. Why was it always him that got stuck doing the dangerous things? Couldn't someone else have to do this instead of him? He shook his head and pulled out the Galleon, clutching it tightly to his chest.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there before he heard someone knock on the door. "Anyone in there?" a voice called out.

"Or did we come to the wrong room again?" said another voice.

Harry groaned in his head. "No, no, I'm coming out in a second." He pushed himself off the floor and took a deep breath before opening the door.

In front of him stood two boys, both with the same mop of brown hair and mischievous blue eyes. The exact same grin was plastered on both their faces. He couldn't help but feel that they looked familiar.

"Hi! I'm Travis Stoll and this my brother Connor Stoll! Sons of Hermes. Annabeth asked us to show you around!" The one who was slightly taller said.

"Well, more like we offered." Connor added, "Oh and we aren't twins. Just saying."

"Anyway, come on! Let's go!" Travis grinned and led Harry away from the room.

As they made their way to the entrance of the Big House, the brothers kept asking him questions. "What's your name? Where are you from? Favourite pass time? Favourite food? Favourite food? Claimed or undetermined?"

Harry tried to keep up with them, but they were talking so fast that Harry was getting confused. The boys were severely hyperactive, constantly shuffling and fidgeting.

"My name's Harry Potter. I'm from England. My favourite food is treacle treat. Uh what were the other questions?"

"Never mind Posh Potter." Connor smiled, twirling something in his hands.

"That's a good one little brother!" Travis laughed. He also had something in his hand that he kept tossing up and then catching it. Something that looked a lot like a golden coin.

"Hey! That's mine! Give it back!" Harry yelled, trying to pry the Galleon out of Travis's hand.

Travis just laughed harder and stretched his arm out wider.

"Hey Posh Potter, what's this?" called out Connor, waving the object he had in his hand. It was a stick. No, it was Harry's wand!

That was when Harry understood why these boys were familiar to him. They looked nothing like the Weasleys but they were so much like George and Fred. He couldn't help but laugh, even though the guilt and pain of Fred's passing made his heart hurt.

This made the Stoll Brothers confused. Travis turned to his brother, "What's he laughing about?"

"I think our new friend has gone nuts."

Before Harry had a chance to explain, the girl's voice rang out. "Boys, what happened to manners? Give back the new kid his things and be nice."

Harry had the sudden urge to buy the two brothers some gifts. The brothers seemed affected too. They immediately returned Harry's wand and Galleon before apologising in synchrony, "Sorry!"

Then as if on cue, they blinked and turned to the girl who had spoken. "Wow Beauty Queen, your charmspeak has really improved!" Connor exclaimed.

The girl had dark skin and choppy dark brown hair with a feather in it. Her eyes seemed to change colour every time she blinked. She was beautiful. "Don't call me that." She growled at the Stolls, then she turned to Harry, "Hi! I'm Piper Mclean. Daughter of Aphrodite."

Harry was afraid that if he opened his mouth, no words would come out. Instead he just waved. A little voice in his head nagged at him. Ginny! Ginny! Ginny!

"Anyway, Chiron has called a camp meeting, all cabin counselors." Piper said to the brothers. They shot him a look and Harry shook his head, "Don't worry about me, I'll just go over the volleyball court and find something to do."

The three exchanged looks before the brothers grinned, "I trust the new kid. Come on Beauty Queen, let's go!" Connor said and started to walk back towards the Big House.

Travis immediately ran after his brother but Piper lingered. Harry gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. She seemed to buy it though because she smiled back and then rushed after the Travis and Connor.

Harry waited until they disappeared into the building before following. He rushed to the front door of the Big House and quietly sneaked inside, closing the door behind him slowly.

He wasn't sure where the meeting would be gathered but he decided to try Mr. D's office first.

It didn't take Harry long to find himself in front of the infirmary. Inside was empty except for the still unconscious Nico and Percy. The blonde boy, Will must also be a cabin counsellor. From the infirmary, Harry retraced his steps back to the office and peered through the glass panels of the door. There was only one person inside, that being the sleeping figure of Mr. D himself.

Harry turned away from the door and sighed. He walked back down the corridor but when he reached the end he heard the distinct clunk of a ping pong ball. It was a sound he couldn't ever forget. When they were younger, Dudley had decided that Harry would make a good table tennis table and had spent hours hitting the ball onto Harry and the door to the cupboard he slept in which kept him up all night.

Shaking that unpleasant memory away, he pressed his ear to the door. He could hear muffled voices and the continuous sound of the table tennis ball.

Harry decided to try something a little dangerous. Attempting this spell was not a bad idea, it was not too difficult, but Harry still wasn't very good at applying it onto himself. He checked the corridor again, to make sure nobody was around before flicking his wand and whispering the incantation.

Slowly, his body started changing. He didn't turn invisible, not completely, but his body began to change colour until he had blended in completely with his background. His skin had become like a chameleon's.

He took a deep breath and opened the door, slipping in before anyone noticed the door had mysteriously opened. In the middle of the room was, Harry had guessed, a ping pong table. On one side of it stood Chiron, Annabeth and the tall blond boy he had met, Jason. On the other sides stood a bunch of teenagers, all of whom were wearing identical orange T-shirts.

Chiron was shaking his head, while Jason was speaking, "… 9th Roman demigod this month. All of whom went missing while out of New Rome or on a quest. At first we thought the first group of demigods had been attacked and killed on the quest. But when the second group went missing in the same area, Reyna and Frank decided to send a group of senior legionnaires to investigate. Only one came back, and the only reason he managed to was because one of the giant eagles spotted and recognised him. He has no memory of anything."

"That must where the three demigods disappeared to last month! We had assumed they died but maybe not." Annabeth added.

Jason nodded in agreement. "We don't know anything for sure but I believe that they had been attacked by someone or something, and maybe kidnapped."

"What makes you say this?" Chiron inquired. The worry was not only in his voice but also etched onto his face.

Jason took a deep breath before pulling something out of his pocket. From where he was standing, Harry couldn't make out what it was. He tried to move closer without knocking into anything or anyone but when he saw the object and his concentration broke.

In Jason's hand was a none other than a wand.

"This."

**And that's this chapter! Hope you liked it!**

**Anyway there is something I need to say here. In two to three weeks, I'm going to do a little rework on the previous information. I'm telling you just so if you want to go back and reread the bits I changed. It's not going to be major changes, so it won't affect the storyline too much. You don't have to go back. It's entirely up to you.**

**Review Respones:**

**HaywireEagle : I know I already answered your review in but once again, I'll like to say thanks for the criticism.**

**Finwitch: I imagined that the wizards are people Hecate blessed with magic during Roman times (therefore spells and stuff are Latin). Then as time passed, the wizards forget about the gods and created there own society. Hecate still is rather fond of them and continues to bless people around the world. The gods don't really like them because they have powers that mortals aren't supposed to but they tolerate them cause they are relatively harmless and stay away from the rest of the mortals/muggles.**

**Paige: I try update once every weekend. These two weekends were an anomly.**

**ViolaBuddy4Life: Love you too!**

**Aviendhaphiragon: Don't worry, you'll get reviews too! What's Wheel of Time? You'll find out whether you're right or wrong soon, don't worry. Jason needed an entrance and I think that fit :)**

**AutumnLeaves03: Though I usually really like the idea of Luna and Neville being demigods, it wouldn't fit the plot I have planned. Maybe I'll write a one-shot.**

**Review please! And to everyone who enjoyed the story, thank you and I'm glad you like it!**

**PS. Anyone watched A Very Potter Musical?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is your update! A day later than I hoped but at least I got it done! Sorry if it's a little short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HP**

Harry's charm flickered but no one seemed to notice him. Except for Chiron. The centaur's gaze rested on him before Harry's form disappeared again, to which then Chiron went back to looking at the wand in Jason's hand. Harry expected the wand to burst into flame from the intensity of Chiron's glare.

Harry considered moving away to one of the corners in the back of the room but decided against it. He was certain that he would not be able to hear as well in the back of the room.

There was silence in the room. Everyone stood staring at Jason, most with a confused look on their faces. That was until Travis and Connor Stoll burst out laughing at the same time. Immediately, a Latino boy with impish features joined them. "A stick? Seriously Jason, what does a stick have anything to do with this?"

There were murmurs of agreement from the crowd. Harry couldn't help but feel a little angry. He knew that these people did not know of wizards and had no idea the things that a wand was capable of, but they could have a little more respect.

Chiron raised his hands to quiet everyone down, though the sour look on his face was still. He gestured to Jason to continue but before the boy could say anything, Annabeth interrupted.

"Wait a second! I've seen that before, or…or at least something like it… Isn't that the thing that boy Harry had with him when he came through with us?" Annabeth said.

This sent another frenzy in the room. There were different responses. Some people, who most probably were not there when Annabeth, Nico and Harry arrived, looked puzzled. Others were calling out Harry's name, along with some words that were so vile Harry expected Chiron to wash their mouths with soap and many colourful ways to torture Harry.

"Now, now, let Jason finish what he was saying. And no threatening Clarisse." Chiron sighed over the commotion.

When a relative silence settled in the room Jason continued. "First of all Leo, that's not just a stick or I wouldn't be showing it to you. Anyway, we didn't know what it was either. That was until some of the children of Trivia, or Hecate for you guys, found some ancient texts that describe what these things are. Thousands of years ago, when the gods were still in Rome, Trivia blessed a group of her worshippers with the power of magic. Though the only way they could channel their energy was through the use of these specially crafted wands."

The Latino boy, Leo, spoke up again, "Wands? As in warty, green-skinned witches on broomsticks? Like Abracadabra and Hocus Pocus?"

"You're not that far off Repair Boy. These people were known as witches and wizards though I'm pretty sure they didn't have green skin or warts. They used spells that have been lost to us in the years."

Lost? Why would they be lost? And who are Trivia and Hecate?

"We had assumed this group of people had died out after the gods left Rome. The gods never told us any different so it was reasonable deduction. Now we have reason to believe that they might still be out there or at least a new group of them. We believe they are the kidnappers."

Harry was just getting more confused. Why were they talking about gods? A sinking feeling came over Harry as a thought came to him, could he be standing in some kind of cult? He remembered what the men, Mr. D, had called him. Mortal. The more he thought, the queasier he felt.

"That's what Mr. D called Harry! He said the boy was a wizard! That explains why he was carrying one of those wands."

The crowd, who had quieted down while Jason was talking, erupted into chatter again. Harry could make out a gruff female voice calling out, "Let's throw him into the lava pit! That will show him and his friends!"

Harry shivered. Perhaps it was time to leave. He turned around and started to creep away from his spot in the front back towards the door.

Annabeth huffed, "And lose our only source of information? Seriously Clarisse, use your brain."

"And what do you think we should do Wise girl? Torture him by reading a book until he decides to talk?" Clarisse shot back. Her fists were balled up menacingly.

Annabeth didn't seem bothered by her taunts. Though she had faced a rampant werewolf of some sort this morning so Harry wasn't be too surprised. "I propose that we take Harry and-"

"Annabeth I'm sure that your idea would work very well, but let's try something else first." Chiron interrupted.

"Like what?"

"Like asking him nicely first." With this statement, Chiron turned to where Harry was standing with an expectant look on his face. "We have an eavesdropper in the room."

Harry froze in his spot. Then ran for the door, not caring whether he knocked into a random person. He was pretty sure his Disillusionment was fading but he couldn't focus enough to keep it on. The only thought in his mind was that he had to get out.

Behind him, Chiron called out something in a language that Harry didn't understand. For a second, Harry thought he was going to make it. He felt like crying out in glee.

His happiness was short lived. Before he could escape, the door slammed shut in front of him. On either side of the door stood a boy and a girl, each with a sharp sword in their hands aimed at Harry.

Deciding that he had had enough, Harry dropped his charm completely and pulled out his wand. "Do your best." He taunted.

The girl and boy didn't answer but instead charged at him with their swords raised. Harry didn't move, instead he aimed his wand and shot out a Disarming spell at one of them. The sword flew out of her hand and clattered on the ground in front of Harry. The boy stopped where he was, staring at the girl's empty hands. In his moment of confusion, Harry shot a Stunning spell at him.

Harry dived again for the door, only to find it locked. He was acutely aware of the oncoming crowd behind him, each with a different type of sharp weapon. "Alohomora!" He yelled.

The door swung open but it was too late. Someone had grabbed Harry by the foot and pushed him onto the floor. He had been pinned down on the floor and someone had plucked his wand out of his hand.

"Let him up." Chiron said.

There was a grumble of disagreement before the girl who was holding him down let him go and shoved him towards the front where Chiron, Annabeth and Jason were still standing. Jason stared at Chiron with wide eyes. "Is that a real wizard? What else do you Greeks have that you haven't told us?"

Chiron smiled kindly, "Harry just arrived today. He is going to tell us a little bit about himself, isn't he?" Harry's wand was in the SpiritBlucentaur's hand and the surrounding people still had their weapons pointed at him. The young wizard knew he had no other choice.

Harry gulped.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter and I'm a wizard."

**Thanks for reading and reviewing people! And just a reminder, next week I will be rewriting the first couple chapters.**

**Review Responses:**

**green1: The cliff hangers keep you reading, don't they?**

**SpiritBlue: Thanks for your review. I hope I've answered all your questions.**

**Aurlia: Oops.**

**Finwitch: I hope this explains a little more about the origin story of wizards. I suppose Harry would be welcome in the Hecate Cabin but the demigods don't particularly like wizards so...**

**WonderWoMegan: I'm glad you liked this story. Being both of those things you listed, I know exactly what you mean and I'm honoured that you think so. Harry didn't Alohamora the locked doors because he didn't want to attract attention and he was also worried about people who might walk by or be inside of the locked rooms. And no, Harry's equipment is still with his friends. His departure was a little unexpected. I imagine that demigod werewolves don't look exactly like wizarding ones so Harry didn't recognize it immediately. As for Percy, he is fine. It wasn't the actual kick that hurt him it was the impact on the head from the wall. Even if he is a demigod, head trauma is still dangerous. **

**Reviwe please? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry that it's a couple days late but still. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. *Sighs***

Twenty one pairs of eyes blinked at him expectantly but Harry couldn't get another sound out of his mouth. Despite what people might think, he had always despised public speaking. He never liked being the centre attention even though that's what he had been for his life.

The slightly friendly demeanour that Annabeth had treated him with had disappeared. Her eyes were cold as she smirked, "Cat got your tongue?"

People were now whispering to one another openly, though their gaze never left Harry. Harry had never felt more alone in his life. Whenever he had to address a crowd, Ron and Hermione had always been with him. He was pretty sure his knees had started to shake.

He shook his head and took another deep breath. "I don't know what you want from me or the wizards of America but we haven't done anything."

Chiron smiled sadly, "You are not from around here, how would you know what the wizards from this country have been up to? There is nothing of our world in Britain. "

Harry didn't have an answer. He decided to change the direction of this conversation. "Your world? What do you mean?"

Chiron pretended not to hear him. "Now go on Harry, tell them your story."

"I don't have to tell you anything." Harry tried to sound brave but the weapons that seemed to be creeping closer to him every time he looked were making him feel very small.

Jason laughed, "I'm sorry but you're unarmed against a room full of battle-hardened demigods with a variety of sharp weapons all trained on you. Even if you knew hand-to-hand combat, your odds of getting out of this room alive are one to a million. I don't think you have much of a choice but to do as we say so."

Harry already knew all this but he had to come up with a plan. He needed time. Stalling was his only chance to get away without revealing too much information. "You don't know anything about me, for you know I could do magic without my wand."

"He might not Mr. Potter, but I certainly do." Chiron added, "I know that you are known as the Boy-Who-Lived, that there was a prophecy that you fulfilled about the death of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, I know that your parents were killed on the night you received your scar. I know a lot about you, and if you cooperate with my simple request to let my campers here also know these things, maybe I'll tell you were I learned these things."

Harry stood dumbstruck. The wizard had to admit that it was a tempting offer. One that he had to take. If this centaur had information, he had to know where he had gotten it. It was his job to prevent valuable information from being spread out even more.

"Alright, but I'm holding you to that promise."

"I swear by the River Styx."

Thunder rumbled. Harry wasn't sure what that meant but by the look on Jason's and Annabeth's faces, it must have been a serious oath.

He turned back to the crowd. This time with a new found sense of duty. "As I said before, my name is Harry Potter and as Chiron mentioned I'm also known as the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Cause we're all dead and you're the only one alive," Clarisse muttered.

"Because I'm the only known survivor of the Killing Curse. Well, sort of." Harry continued.

This time Jason cut in, "Killing Curse?" He sounded a little worried.

Harry nodded, "It's one of the three Unforgivable Curses. Along with the Imperius Curse, which allows you to control someone completely, and the Cruciatus Curse, which tortures the person it has been cast on."

"And no one else has every survived it?"

"The wizards don't have anything to do with your missing people."

"Just answer my question."

"Yes, I'm the only person who had ever survived it naturally. All other wizards and muggles have been killed by it. I was only one years old when Voldemort, the Dark wizard who had been terrorizing Wizarding Britain, attacked my home. He killed my father James and then my mother Lily. But my mother was willing to sacrifice her life for me, invoking an ancient magic known as-"

"Sacrificial Protection!" a girl with dark hair and emerald green eyes to match Harry's own, called out, "I've read about it in my mother's spell books!"

"Spell books?"

"Oh I'm Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate." She replied cheerfully.

As if that cleared everything up, "Is she a wizard?"

"Oh right, you don't know yet. Chiron will tell you later. Continue your story."

Harry wanted to ask what she meant but the finality in her voice made him decide to continue his story.

"Yes, my mother placed a sort of love shield on me and Voldemort's curse bounced back and destroyed him, or at least his body. I...I never knew my parents and was sent to live with my aunt and uncle who were not the most caring people." Harry paused to take a deep breath, "Anyway, long story short, when I was eleven, I found that I was a wizard and started attending to Hogwarts. Almost every year after that, Voldemort made an attempt to come back and kill me and in when I was fourteen he managed to get his body. The year afterwards, I found out that there was a prophecy stating I was the only one who could kill Voldemort. There was the whole business with Horcruxes-"

"Horcrux?" Lou Ellen piped up again, "You had to deal with a Horcrux? Oh, that guy must really have been bad."

"Not just one, Voldemort made seven of them."

"Okay will someone please explain to us what a Horcrux is?" Jason asked.

Lou Ellen beat Harry to the explanation. "A Horcrux is object which is imbued with someone's soul. The only way to make a Horcrux is to split your soul through murdering another person. To make seven, well that is unheard of."

Harry sighed. "My friends and I spent a long time destroying all of them. I lost a lot of people that I loved in the battle against Voldemort. A little over a year ago, there was a final battle at Hogwarts. A lot of people died. But in the end, Voldemort's spell backfired on him again and we won the war." He was pretty sure his voice was shaking as the images of Dumbledore, Snape, Sirius and all the others he had lost flashed behind his eyelids.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. The Latino boy, Leo, was standing next to him with a sympathetic look on his face. It was a look that Harry was used to. Suddenly, he felt angry. Who were these people to feel sorry for him? What did they know about him and how he felt? Harry yanked his arm away. "Don't touch me."

"Hey, calm down. I know how you feel."

"No you don't! Stop pitying me when you don't know anything about me!"

"And you don't know anything about us either! I lost my mother when I was eight. In fact half of this room is missing a parent or has a bad relationship with their parents."

Harry stood with his mouth open. Leo glared at him and went back to where he was sitting. Harry turned back to Chiron, "Your turn."

"'I made a promise and I intend to keep it. Harry, have you heard of the Greek and Roman gods?"

Harry nodded. He remembered learning about them back in muggle school.

"Well, those gods are real. And just like in those myths, they enjoy coming down into the mortal world and having children. These children are known as half-bloods or demigods and all of these children here are all sons and daughters of these gods. And everything I know about you comes from the gods themselves."

Gods? Really?

"I don't believe you. That's not possible."

"Isn't it? Witches and wizards aren't supposed to be real and yet here you are. Why shouldn't the gods be real?"

Harry couldn't argue with the logic. Why couldn't another secret world be out there that the muggles didn't know about? It wasn't unreasonable yet it was still mind-blowing to think about.

While Harry was daydreaming and trying to process this new information, the others had moved on to other topics.

"Right now, I believe we have an upper hand in this fight. We have an insight into the inner workings of who I believe is our enemy." Jason said.

"Also they don't know where we are or that we have Harry. We have to use this to our advantage." Annabeth added, "We have to come up with an action plan on how we're going to proceed."

At Annabeth's words, Harry realised something. "Um… guys,"

"I propose that we use Harry to find out more about how the whole Wizarding World works before attacking." The blonde demigod continued.

"Annabeth…"

"But we can't take too long in our questioning because they will start looking for Harry."

"ANNABETH!"

"Yes, Harry? You've made your point but we need to ensure that our camp is safe."

"Yes, I understand but there is just one little thing."

"And that is?"

"I contacted them. The wizards know where I am."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Short author's note because I'm rushing.**

**Review Responses**

**ViolaBuddy4Life: Don't worry about it. I'm glad you liked it. Love you too.**

**Jody Black: They didn't get far enough in the tour for Harry to see the 'unusual' features of camp. He just saw the Volleyball court from a distance. I might include other POVs but not for a while. **

**Finwitch: It's not someone we know. It's an American's one. I sent you a PM about Harry's possible divine ancestry so you can refer to that for more information.**

**Review please? They are good motivators! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Another update for all you readers. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

"What do you mean you contacted them?" Annabeth demanded. If looks could kill, Harry would have been died instantly. He fought the urge to cower under her glare, he had a reputation to uphold.

"I sent them the coordinates to this place so that they could get out me out of here."

"You are telling me that you told the enemy exactly where to find us?"

"We are not the enemy!" Harry insisted again, "And no! I only contacted my friends Hermione and Ron who were on the mission with me. Not the Ministry."

"And you think they won't tell their heads where you disappeared off too? Gods Harry!" Annabeth exclaimed, then she turned back to the crowd of demigods who had been watching the exchange with fascination, "Defence Formation Sigma. Any camper who has been at camp for more than one summer should join ranks but anyone new should stay back at their cabins for last-line of defence. Leave one slightly more experienced camper in charge to watch over the newbies."

"How long ago did you contact them?" Annabeth asked Harry.

"Fifteen minutes maybe half an hour ago? I'm not sure. What's defence formation sigma? What are you doing?"

"Katie get your cabin and maybe some Hermes campers to go and fetch the satyrs and nymphs for help. And Jason, will you go inform my cabin that we are initiating Sigma? Then go fetch Rachel please? I've got some business to attend to. Will, will you stay back for a second? I need to talk to you. We have approximately two hours, probably less. Everyone get into to position!" The blonde girl ordered. She then gestured for them to leave and everyone scrambled out.

Harry couldn't help but appreciate how efficiently run everything was. Everyone knew what they were doing and what their purpose was. And it seemed like Annabeth was the leader of this place. Harry couldn't help but feel a little bit of resentment toward the girl. He didn't even know her that well yet she was cold and slightly cruel towards him.

Chiron put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "You mustn't judge Annabeth so harshly. She does not mean to treat you the way she has." He said, as if reading Harry's mind. Harry didn't think he would be surprised if the centaur really was reading his mind. He seemed like someone who might actually be a gifted Legilimens.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry curiously. The old centaur had a faraway look in his eyes but his voice was warm and caring. It made Harry miss Dumbledore even more.

"She's been through much more than someone her age should. Seen horrors that even I have not in my millennia of experience. The only thing that keeps her going is Percy. He is the only one who truly knows what happened to her because he was there with her for most of it. Now he is in the infirmary and she's scared that he won't wake up, even though Will has assured her that he will. She's looking for someone to blame and take her fear and frustration out on and here you are, the perfect target."

Harry nodded. Chiron's explanation didn't exactly make Harry feel sorry for her but he decided that he try to be less of a nuisance to the girl.

He watched her as she discussed with Will, "We're going to have to wake him up, both of them up. We don't have time to get someone to replace their positions and even if we did there is no one with the same powers that can do their jobs."

"It's too dangerous Annabeth!" Will countered, "Even if I risk more ambrosia and nectar to wake Percy up, he'll be too weak to stand, let alone fight! Same goes for Nico!"

Annabeth doesn't answer but starts shaking her head. Will smiled sadly then pulled her into a hug, "I'll see what I can do. But no promises."

"Thank you Will… You know how much this means to me, to camp."

Suddenly, Harry had an idea. "Maybe I can help."

Annabeth and Will jumped. They had forgotten Harry was there. "What?"

"I know some healing spells, maybe I can help." Harry offered. Annabeth and Will looked at each other.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Will said tensely, "I've got to go get my cabin in order, see you soon Annabeth." With that, the blonde boy turned and dashed out of the room.

It was then that Harry noticed Chiron was no longer in the room, it was only him and Annabeth. He took a deep breath, "Annabeth, I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what? It's me who's been horrible to you since we met!" Annabeth replied.

"For my outburst and for revealing your camp's location. It's just, I've done a lot but not on my own. Never alone. My best mates, Ron and Hermione, have always been by my side and I kind of freaked out. I made an irrational decision that I should have known better not too."

Annabeth sighed, "I know what you mean."

Harry smiled a little bit. Annabeth's behaviour reminded him of Hermione whenever she was mad at him or Ron. "Speaking of friends, I can promise you that even if Hermione and Ron contacted the American Ministry with the coordinates I sent them, they will come first. I have to talk to them, explain what's going on. They'll be on my side. Let me be on the front line and give me a chance to see them first, we need them on our side. "

Annabeth didn't answer immediately. The grey in her eyes seem to turn a shade darker as she pondered Harry's request. Then she smiled widely, "You said 'our'."

"What?"

"You said 'our side'. You believe us when we say your American counterparts are the demigods' enemy."

"I… I guess I did say that…"

Annabeth expression turned smug, "Well Mr. Harry Potter, I'm going to show you how we win our battles, demigod style."

**Review, favourite and follow please? **

**Review Responses**

**Apollo's Hufflepuff Girl: First off, I just want to say I'm Hufflepuff too! House pride! 10 chapters in one afternoon, impressive! I'm a pretty fast reader too. I'm glad you liked it though, the rivalry is what I was going for. **

**ViolaBuddy4Life: He did only contact Ron and Hermione, they're his best mates! Like I said, they are not evil, just territorial. Love you too!**

**AutumnLeaves03: My thoughts exactly.**

**Reviews will make me write faster!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I'm back! I know it's been a month but I've been busy and I've had a large case of writer's block. I sorry (but not that sorry). By the way, thank you to anyone who reviewed, favourited or followed this story! You guys deserve all the virtual cookies!(::)(::) Hope you guys like this chapter.**

**To anyone who pointed out that my chapter 2 is the same as chapter 4, thank you. I have since fixed the problem.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise as cannon. HP and PJO belong to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan respectively.**

Harry was impressed. In the space of forty-five minutes, Camp Half-Blood was ready for war. Every camper, ranging from eight to nineteen years old, was dressed in bronze Greek-style armour with a dangerous weapon in hand.

There were different groups of demigods gathered in different areas. There was a group of mean-looking kids in the very front (Annabeth had informed Harry that they were the Ares Cabin) with leaner kids all wearing the same shoes – with a big tick on them- on either flank (Nike Cabin). In the sky were several pegasi. They were flying in pairs, one rider had a bag full of what Harry suspected was some sort of bombs, the other seemed to be talking and controlling the pegasi (Some campers from the Hermes Cabin and Iris Cabin). Crouching in the trees near the entrance were a dozen or so kids, each with a bow in hand (Apollo Cabin). At the foot of each tree stood a green-skinned girl (a tree nymph or a dryad), a boy with goat legs (a satyr) and a demigod with black hair (Demeter Cabin). Hidden between the trees were large catapults, each being handled by burly demigods (Hephaestus Cabin). They were accompanied by some campers, who were busy enchanting the projectiles (Hecate Cabin). They were that closest thing to wizards at camp and they fascinated Harry. He could feel their aura of power when they said their ancient spells. Dozens of other demigods were milling around the back areas of camp, including Annabeth's siblings who stood as the second line of defence and the commanding officers.

Annabeth herself was currently standing next to Harry at the main entrance, next to a large pine tree with a golden fleece and a medium-sized copper dragon. When he had asked Annabeth about it she had muttered something about someone named Thalia and a dangerous quest. Harry didn't push.

She was staring at the Big House, a look of concentration on her face. Her eyes had a broken look in them. Harry thought about what Chiron had told him, what exactly had Annabeth and her boyfriend go through that made her this way?

Speaking of boyfriends, Harry missed Ginny terribly. He wanted to talk to her, to ask her how her try-outs with the Holy-Head Harpies went, to tell her about his crazy discovery. He sighed, one could only dream.

Then out of nowhere Jason and a red-headed girl who could have passed for a Weasley dropped down from the sky. Annabeth turned to face them, her hand instinctively going to the dagger Harry knew was concealed in her waistband.

"Woah!" Jason exclaimed smirking, "Don't need to get violent!"

Annabeth relaxed and smiled a little too. She greeted the newcomers quickly before pulling Jason away for a private conversation. The ginger turned to face Harry. Something about her was familiar, and not just her striking resemblance to the Weasley family. She smiled kindly and stuck her hand out, "I'm Rachel."

"Harry."

"Harry… You seem very familiar…" She paused. Then, as if a light bulb lit up, she took out something from her pocket. "You're the-"

Before she could finish her sentence, her eyes started to glow a deep sickly green and green smoke starting to come out of her mouth. She started to talk but her voice was different, more ancient, yet it sounded strangely familiar to him.

"_The golden trio shall cross the sea,_

_The survival of other magic they shall foresee._

_When friend and foe is unknown,_

_Only through true kindness shall the seeds be sown._

_The veil of fear must now be pulled away,_

_Or hubris of those before shall lead them astray."_

Then Rachel blinked and rubbed her head. "I did it again didn't I?"

Harry didn't answer. He had seen Professor Trelawney give a prophecy before, but this was different.

"Oh, you must be wondering what that was. I'm the resident Oracle of Delphi and every once in a while I sprout out a prophecy or two that give people a fright."

Harry nodded.

"I hope you remember what I said because I don't. We have to find the others and tell them about it." She said and started to walk away.

Harry didn't move.

Rachel turned back to face him. "What are you waiting for?"

"I know that prophecy."

"What? How?"

"This morning, when I first saw Annabeth and Percy, I blacked out. In my dream, someone was chanting the prophecy."

"Oh gods… This is not good!" Rachel muttered something in another language though Harry had a sneaking suspicion it was some very colourful language.

Annabeth and Jason chose that moment to return, but with three extra people with them. A drowsing looking Percy and Nico along with a nervous Will. "Look who decided to join us." Annabeth said, her eyes lighting up.

Harry could immediately see the difference in her stance and her smile. One of Percy's arm was draped around her waist. He gave Harry lopsided smile, "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson."

Nico, on the other hand, was standing next to Will with his head on the blonde boy's shoulder. He stared at Harry with an unreadable look on his face. He reminded Harry of Professor Snape. "Nico."

"I'm Harry Potter."

"So I've heard. Is it true you are some sort of stick-waving magic man?" Percy asked with the enthusiasm of small child on Christmas morning.

"I'm a wizard. And yes, I do magic using a wand."

"That's pretty cool."

Harry smiled. He liked this boy. "So which god is your parent? Now that's a sentence I didn't think I would every say."

"Son of Poseidon. God of the seas, lord of aquatic animals and horses, the Earth-shaker. At your service."

"And you?" Harry asked Nico.

"Hades, Lord of the Underworld." He pursed his lips, "You wouldn't be the kid who finally destroyed Tom Riddle and held all of Thanatos's gifts to the Wizarding world, would you?"

Harry stared at his shoes, "Yeah, that was me."

Nico just patted his shoulder, "Thanks, my father was getting tired of the paperwork that vile man was making him fill out. It might make you feel better to know my father has organised an extra special punishment for him in the darkest parts of the Fields of Punishment."

The group was quiet for a while after that.

Percy was the first one to speak. "Can you show us some magic?"

"Sure." Harry agreed. He thought about it quickly before deciding to cast a Patronus Charm. He closed his eyes and thought about his first kiss with Ginny. "Expecto Patronum!"

Out of the tip of his wand appeared the familiar form of a silver stag. It bounded around them then headed out of camp until it disappeared away from sight.

The demigods looked sort of impressed but a little confused. "What was that meant to do?" Will asked.

"That's the Patronus Charm. It is used to get rid of dementors, these Dark creatures that feed on happiness and can suck out your soul. It is a pure manifestation of happiness. To create a corporeal one like that is not easy. Also, everyone's Patronus is different, mine is a stag."

The demigods nodded. It was quiet again.

That was until Harry's Patronus came running back, accompanied by a bushy-haired girl and a ginger boy. Hermione and Ron were here.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update once a week but I think I'll probably update once a fortnight. I've got other personal commitments.**

**Review Responses:**

**Sherlock Harry Winchester: I'm happy you like this! I will continue, don't worry.**

**ViolaBuddy4Life: Thanks! You're the best! Love you too!**

**Guest: Haha! But reviews motivate me! They aren't completely useless.**

**IcemannXXV: I hope you will continue to read this story. I'll try to slow down and explain more from now on. And about Chiron being afraid of ****wizards - It wasn't actually wizards he was afarid of. He was afraid of what the gods might do to Percy and Annabeth if they noticed them fraternizing with wizards.**

**Shewolf123: Thanks for the compliment!**

**HerzysReny: Wow! I'm honoured that I inspired you so much! That just made my day!**

**Please Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'M ALIVE! Hey readers, I'm back! I know I've been absent and I've got a perfectly legitimate reason. I've been on holiday and I've had to do a lot of catch-up work at school. Honestly, the lack of reviews last chapter didn't help. Anyway, I'm back but I won't be updating as frequently. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: As sad as I am to say this, I am not JK Rowling and nor am I Rick Riordan**

Harry's first reaction was to run forward and to greet his friends from up ahead. Judging by the footsteps behind him, he guessed that the others were following him.

"Harry! You're ok!" Ron breathed as the two wizards reached the group. Hermione didn't utter a word, instead she launched herself onto Harry and pulled him into a hug.

"If you ever do something as reckless and irresponsible as that again, I'm going to personally make sure you never have any children Mr. Potter." She growled after she pulled away from Harry. Harry smirked widely.

"I missed you too Hermione."

Behind the three wizards, Jason and Percy were chuckling at their reunion while Nico had a slight smile on his face. Annabeth smiled slightly, before her expression hardened again. "I'm sorry to break-up your reunion but we really have to ask you a few questions and I don't think we have any time to waste."

Hermione nodded, "of course but I must say I have some questions for you too."

Annabeth didn't answer. She turned around and started to walk back towards the Big House.

It was quiet for a second before Percy said "I'm sorry about Annabeth. She gets like this sometimes when she's stressed. I'm Percy." He outstretched his hand for Hermione or Ron to take.

Hermione didn't budge but Ron took it and the two boys shook hands. "We'll talk more when we get to the Big House," he said as he gestured to the pale blue house, "And I'll try and answer some of your questions on the way."

Everything was going well until they reached the pine tree. Percy had been telling Ron and Hermione about his powers, though Harry noticed that he had not mentioned anything about the gods, when Harry and his fellow wizards seemed to walk into an invisible barrier while the demigods and Rachel continued to walk on as if nothing happened.

It was Rachel who called out to the three boys that there was a problem. "They can't get through the barrier!"

They came running back towards them but Harry couldn't help but notice that Percy faltered on his way. He also noticed Annabeth watching them from the make-shift headquarters the Athena Cabin had put up. Harry wondered what she was thinking. He knew that if Ginny had been injured like Percy had been, he would have going mad. He definitely would not have been in the mindset to plan a battle. Jason's voice brought Harry out of his thoughts, "If wizards can't go through the barrier, how did Harry go through the first time?"

"I shadow-travelled directly into camp and he came here with me. Maybe I indirectly gave him permission to come inside camp," said Nico.

If the boys heard Hermione yelling and demanding answers, they chose to ignore her.

"That's possible… Hey Rachel, since when can you walk through the barrier without permission?" Percy asked, a little breathlessly. Harry wondered if it was because of the short run he took just now.

"Since I became the Oracle Kelp Head. Do you ever remember anything?"

"Bad choice of words." Harry heard Jason mutter under his breath.

"You're talking to the person who was kidnapped and then had his memories stolen from him. You can't expect me to remember everything!" Harry smiled at the boy's tone of voice.

"Merlin's beard! Will someone tell me what is going on?" Hermione demanded louder. She had a murderous look on her face. It reminded Harry of the time in third year when Hermione hand punched Draco Malfoy in the face.

"What Hermione here is trying to say is, can someone just let us through this barrier?" Ron said, putting an arm around his girlfriend but quickly pulling it back after seeing her expression. Hermione glared at him with rage in her eyes and Ron seemed to shrink back under her gaze and he turned a shade of red very similar to a tomato.

Harry had definitely missed his friends.

Percy had started laughing at the couple but shut up when his own head-strong girlfriend came up to them. "What is taking you guys so long? And what are you laughing at?"

"The… The wizards can't make it through the barrier."

"Then let them in Seaweed Brain! It's not that difficult." Annabeth turned to face the wizards. "I, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, give permission to Harry Potter, Ron…"

"Weasley and Hermione Granger" Ron supplied.

"Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger to enter Camp Half-Blood."

Just like that, Harry felt the invisible barrier which had been restricting him disappear and he and his friends walked over to where the demigods and the Oracle were standing.

"I think we've wasted enough time, let's go." Annabeth said as she grabbed Percy's hand and walked off again.

This time everyone followed immediately and Annabeth led them to the room with the ping pong table that the demigods had had a meeting at. Chiron, Mr. D, Piper Mclean, Will and Leo were already inside.

"I see our guests have arrived. Jason, I've had Piper contact Camp Jupiter. Hazel is coming with Arion but seeing as Frank is praetor, he can't be spared."

Jason nodded in response.

Harry noticed Leo glaring at him. It seemed like the Latino boy did not forgive him for his outburst earlier.

"Everyone, find a place around the ping pong table. We have a lot to talk about."

"We sure do!" Hermione said, "how about we start with who you are and what do you want with us."

"That does sound like a great place to start." Chiron replied unfazed, "I've already explained to your friend here so if you do not believe me you may ask him."

Hermione and Ron both eyed him suspiciously.

"Have you heard of Greek mythology?"

Hermione nodded but Ron shook his head. Hermione beat Chiron to the explanation. "Greek mythology is the body of myths and teachings that belong to the ancient Greeks, concerning their gods and heroes, the nature of the world, and the origins and significance of their own cult and ritual practices. It was a part of the religion in ancient Greece."

She turned to Chiron, Mr. D and the demigods, "But what I would like to know is why that is relevant."

Chiron smiled, "Oh Miss Granger, I think you've already figure it out."

Hermione looked horrified for a second, "You've got to be kidding me. They… they're real? Like Zeus and Poseidon and Athena and the rest?"

"No one remembers me these days when I was the one who invented their favourite drink for Zeus's sake." Mr D. muttered.

Hermione turned to him. "And you… you are one of them! Dionysus judging by the leopard print shirt and the wine glass in your hand filled with… is that Coca cola?"

She shook her head and turned again, this time to Harry. Seeing the look on his face she sighed, "I'm right, aren't I?"

Harry nodded.

Ron was still looking confused. "What is going on? What did Hermione figure out?"

Chiron smiled the smile that reminded Harry of Dumbledore, "Mr. Weasley, all of Greek myths and the gods it encompasses are real and are currently located in America. And these children here," Chiron gestured to the demigods, "are the children of these gods, known as half-bloods or demigods."

Each of the demigods gave a little wave and did a little introduction.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Piper Mclean, daughter if Aphrodite."

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus."

"Will Solace, son of Apollo."

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

Hermione furrowed her brow. "Jupiter is Roman."

Jason sighed, "The Greek gods have alter egos, which are the Roman gods. Don't worry about it too much."

"Now that we've cleared this up, can we get to the part where we start asking you questions?"

"Sure, ask us whatever you need to." Ron answered before Hermione could.

"Alright, just take a seat and we'll get started." Said Chiron, gesturing to a couple chairs on the side of the room.

The three wizards did as they were told and were joined by Percy and Nico, who after some frightening yet convincing glares from Annabeth and Apollo, decided to take a seat and rest. Harry could tell their short trip out of the infirmary had already started tiring them.

Piper stepped up, "Before we start, I just have to make sure you are going to tell us everything we ask you to and to tell us the truth."

Harry suddenly felt the urge to tell her everything he had every done in his life.

Annabeth clapped her hands together, "Question 1: What did you tell the American Ministry when Harry went missing or after he contacted you?"

And so the questioning began.

**Thank you all for reading and if you like this story enough, please follow, favourite and review. It's much appreciated.**

**Review Responses**

**SamTheKingOfHell: That is some motivation! Though I can totally understand why it would motivate you.**

**ViolaBuddy4Life: Thanks! Love you too!**

**Percy's: Why the frowny face?**

**Sherlock Harry Winchester: I hope you like this chapter!**

**Love2081: Here is the update! I hope you like it. And thank you for the compliment!**

**writingmermaid: Thanks!**

**Review please?**


End file.
